Marshal Garrett
Bigography Garrett was born on Shilli and was taken to the Jedi Temple six years after birth. He started out training with Master Yoda and then was assigned to a jedi master named, Dawson. Soon the Clone Wars began and Garrett had just been made jedi knight. After the Clone Wars Garrett joined Luke Skywalker and the rebels and then joined Luke's New Jedi Order. Garrett's rank in the Clone War was Fieldmarshal. The Skirmish On Carlac The Skirmish On Carlac was in the middle of the Clone War and Garrett and Wolf Pack were going after a separatist frigate and followed it to Carlac. They asstablished a base there and discovered Death Watch was there and helped the villagers get back there villages. New Battalion Garrett got a new battalion shortly after the first battle of Geonosis. His Battalion was called the 316th battlaion and His second in command was captain Keeli. Some of his best men were two troopers Striker and Blaster who got promoted to ARC Troopers in the thrid year of the Clone Wars. Another trooper was sergeant Applo. Garrett had many more troopers in his Battalion but these were his best men. The Second Battle Of Mon Calamari Garrett led the Republic to victory during the second battle of Mon Calamari. He and his scuba clones fought for Mon Calamari for days and eventually won the battle! Battle For Ryloth Garrett headed to Ryloth in the first year of the Clone War and got to Ryloth when the battle was over to take out any remainding droids and had to fight diffrent kinds of droids such as crab droids, dwarf spider droids, B1 battle droids, B2, and B3, and magnaguards. He also had to fight a Techno Union officer of Wat Tambor named Umbraag. Umbraag got away but most of his droids were destroyed by Garrett and his battalion. Battle Of Umbara Garrett led three platoons on Umbara. There mission was to take out a Umbaran leader and hope it would end the fight. Garrett led one platoon into the building while the other two went in from the top. There were many Umbarans while going to to leader's office. Once outside the Umbaran leaders office there were four magnaguards. Garrett and the clones destroyed them. then once inside the office they fought two squads of Umbaran guards then a clone sniper shot and killed the Umbaran leader and soon the Umbarans surrended. Battle For Mustafar Garrett and a battlaion of shock troopers got to Mustafar and were attacked by vulture droids and trifighters. The republic sent gunships down to the surface but most of them were destroyed by turrets or more droid fighters. More than half of the gunships were shot down. Garrett escorted the gunships with two fighter squadrons and then landed with the gun ships attacking the separatists main base. Garrett led a platoon into the base and they blew it up. once they got back to the gunships they saw the last cruiser be destroyed. Separatist forces outnumbered them and most of the clones were killed besides a few commanders and then Garrett and the remaining clones were brought to a separatist prison on the same planet and then were rescued by Anakin Skywalker. Then the republic fled back to Coruscant. Battle Of Utapau The battle of Utapau was right before Garrett's near execute order 66 mission which was on Cato Neimoidia. Garrett was chasing a separtist shuttle with Nute Gunray in it but the shuttle got away and then Garrett got a call to head to Cato Neimoidia with his jedi master. Space Battle Of Ord Mantell Garrett was just heading to the droid factory on Ord Mantell when separatist ships came out of hyperspace and started boarding republic cruisers. Garrett took out droid transports and their escorts then went into a control ship and destroyed it. Soon the republic had to retreat. The Battle Of Felucia Order 66 Category:Male Characters Category:-Republic Heroes- Category:Member